


Bite Me

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Family, Gen, George is tall and lanky, It probably makes even less sense than I think, Lando is his giggly self, M/M, Multi, Valtteri is disinterest and chicken nugget love all in one, Vampires, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: " '...it wasn’t supposed to happen, but I- I am a vampire too now.' George’s eyes had widened again and he still looked mildly panicked, ready to flee if Valtteri would react badly.But Valtteri was only skeptical.'... You’re sitting in the sunlight and you are not burning or sparkling. You are not a vampire.' Valtteri said decisively. He had seen Twilight - the first 20 minutes at least - so he was pretty sure he knew what a vampire would look like. George only looked like a pale Brit, there was nothing odd or supernatural about that. "Or, the one where Lando accidentally turns George into a vampire, George is tall and confused, Valtteri doesn't give a shit about anything as long as you feed him chicken nuggets and Kimi is getting too old for all this shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/gifts), [milklaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milklaren/gifts), [JevsBaldSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JevsBaldSpot/gifts).

> There is 2 ways in which I write. I either start a fic and take a good few weeks to finish and perfect it, or I write 1500+ words in one sitting and end up with this weirdness.
> 
> Valtteri is quite heavily inspired by me and my sister. Chicken nuggets ROCK
> 
> (Gifted to aforementioned sister + 2 of my fav An(n)a's cos 1 helped with this idea aaaages ago and the other cos this is literally all her triggers combined in 1 fic.)

Valtteri Bottas never believed in the supernatural. Vampires, werewolves and the like were just a figment of someone’s fucked up imagination and he would have preferred if it had stayed that way. So when a very nervous George came to him one night to show him the bite, he was convinced his young roommate was just secretly into some kinky shit.

Still, George seemed very distressed, and even though Valtteri claimed not to care about the roommate which had been assigned to him, George’s large blue eyes filled with tears did make something clench in his chest.

“Did you get bitten by a dog..?” Valtteri tried slowly, carefully nudging his fingers against the edge of the Mark. George hissed in pain and then sniffled.

“N-no… I-” he didn’t seem able to find the words and instead started to cry.

Now it was Valtteri’s turn to panic, the Finn flailing his arms around as he tried to figure out how to comfort the young man. 

Simple back pat? No that wasn’t enough seeing how distressed George was.

Bone-crushing hug? Valtteri didn’t think there was any situation that was a good solution for.

Squeeze George’s cheeks? That would work. Had George been a toddler and not a lanky 20 year old.

Valtteri wasn’t proud when he ended up only booping his right pointer finger against the tip pf George’s nose, but surprisingly enough, the weirdness of it seemed to startle George out of his grieving.

“I guess this is where you calmly tell me what the fuck happened.” Valtteri said as he pulled George to the sofa, making sure to stress the word ‘calmly’. George tried to cuddle closer as Valtteri and him sat down, but Val quickly pretended to grab something from the table to avoid the contact. George nervously nibbled on his nails.

“I went with Lando after our shifts at the coffee shop so we could play some Fifa, but he suddenly started to feel unwell.” George began. Valtteri had to wreck his brain to remember who Lando was, but then remembered the name belonged to the small guy with rather large ears and a large array of freckles on his face and neck. 

“What dumb shit did he get into? Drugs?” Valtteri huffed. George shook his head.

“Nothing like that.” he soothed, before turning jittery again. “He eh… hadn’t been fed for a while.” he added after another awkward silence. Valtteri frowned.

“Is Lando unable to cook? Grab take out for himself?” Valtteri grumbled. George whiped a hand over his face.

“You don’t understand, Val. Lando… he’s a vampire. He needed blood, my blood, or he would have died.” George explained. Valtteri narrowed his eyes.

“So you both used drugs, oooor?” he drawled, patting at George’s forehead a little to feel if he had a temperature, even though he wasn’t sure if drug use heightened someone’s temperature. George shook his head in exasperation.

“He is a vampire. He drank from me or he would have died. But something went wrong, it wasn’t supposed to happen, but I- I am a vampire too now.” George’s eyes had widened again and he still looked mildly panicked, ready to flee if Valtteri would react badly. 

But Valtteri was only skeptical. 

“... You’re sitting in the sunlight and you are not burning or sparkling. You are not a vampire.” Valtteri said decisively. He had seen Twilight - the first 20 minutes at least - so he was pretty sure he knew what a vampire would look like. George only looked like a pale Brit, there was nothing odd or supernatural about that. George sighed, knowing it was no use trying to convince the Finn like this.

“Can I take you somewhere tonight? To prove it.” George mumbled. Valtteri cocked his head to the side. 

“As long as you promise me I walk away fully human, and if you buy me dinner.” Valtteri said with a rather triumphant smile. George sighed.

“Very well then.” 

~~

Valtteri was happily munching on his chicken nuggets as him and George walked to a rather deserted part of town. George tried to sneak a chicken nugget from Valtteri’s rather large supply, but quickly deserted his attempts after a particularly grumpy frown from the Finn. Valtteri did hand him a nugget after a moment of deliberation, patting George’s cheek as the younger man bit down on it with a happy smile.

“We’re here.” George spoke after a moment, pointing at an old looking house with a rather dark and looming appearance.

“That is rather cliché.” Valtteri mused. George quietly pushed Val’s cheek with one finger until the Finn looked at the house next to it, modern looking with lots of windows and white painted walls.

“... Not really.” George answered. Valtteri let out a surprised noise and popped another nugget into his mouth.

“Odd.” he remarked, before following George to the front door. George knocked before moving back to stand next to Valtteri, still looking at the Finn rather worriedly. The door was pulled open by an excited looking Lando, who rushed forward to hug George tightly.

“How are you feeling?” the young man asked George, nibbling his bottom lip in worry. George nodded and kissed Lando’s cheek.

“I’m fine.” a soft look passed between the two that had Valtteri hum thoughtfully, before shrugging and continuing his nuggets.

He loved chicken.

A deeper, more manly voice made Valtteri forget his chicken nuggets halfways through a bite. A broadly build man with icy blue eyes that stared straight into Valtteri’s soul.

“Hello…” Val mumbled, mouth still full of chicken. The man raised a sharply arched eyebrow, seeming both unimpressed and amused. 

“Hello, you must be Valtteri.” he said, holding out a hand. Valtteri hummed, quickly swallowing his bite of chicken and wiping his greasy fingers on his pants before shaking the man’s hand.

“Yup, Valtteri, that’s me.” he mumbled. The stranger nodded.

“I’m Kimi, Lando’s… guardian.” the man introduced himself.

“He doesn’t let me call him dad, not even after taking care of me for over 300 years.” Lando grumbled to George. Kimi smacked the back of the young man’s head softly as reprimand, before stepping back.

“Please come in.” he told Valtteri, who nodded mutely and shoved his box of chicken nuggets into George’s hands before following after him.

They all sat down around the kitchen table, which was large enough for 8 or more people to eat at. Kimi offered him something to drink but Valtteri declined, not trusting his motor skills when he sat opposite this very hot being.

“I guess George already tried to explain you a thing or two?” Kimi asked, voice low and gravely and making a shiver run down Valtteri’s spine.

“He attempted to, yeah.” he shrugged. Kimi narrowed his eyes a little.

“And you didn’t believe him?” Kimi continued. Valtteri snorted.

“No.” he answered. A small smile played on Kimi’s lips.

“He wasn’t lying. Vampires are real, and thanks to Lando’s ability to get into trouble, George is now one too.” Kimi summarised. Valtteri stared dumbly at the other man for a moment before scratching the side of his nose.

“Okay you’re going to have to prove it or I’ll have to get the fuck out of here. You all sound insane.” Valtteri concluded. Kimi seemed to have expected an answer like that and got up to walk around the table, kneeling down in front of Val.

“Well, we have retractable fangs.” Kimi said. He flashed his teeth for a moment, and they seemed pretty normal to Valtteri. Then Kimi reached for Valtteri’s wrist, pressing a finger to Val’s pulse. Something changed in Kimi’s eyes, making Valtteri draw in a sharp breath. Kimi let out a contented sound close to a purr, and then smiled.

There was no denying Kimi now had two rather sharp fangs on the top row of his teeth. Valtteri quickly pulled his hand out of Kimi’s grasp.

“I would prefer not to get bitten tonight.” he said dryly, but his voice had risen in pitch. Kimi closed his mouth again and stood up.

“I won’t. Hearing a heartbeat and feeling your blood under my fingers is just the easiest way for the fangs to appear.” he explained. Valtteri turned to look at George, who was sitting on his other side, and reached out to push the Brit’s upper lip up a little to reveal his teeth. He pulled a face and retracted his hand before he could get a good look.

“There is chicken nugget between your teeth.” he huffed. George blushed a little and mumbled something under his breath as he tried to get rid of it. 

“Do you believe us now?” Kimi asked. Valtteri frowned.

“I have some questions.” he said. Kimi inclined his head.

“Ask away.” he answered. Valtteri sat up a little.

“Can you turn into bats?” he started.

“Yes. Some of us are better at it than others though.” Kimi said, glancing at Lando who pouted. Val hummed.

“Are you allergic to sunlight?” 

“No.” 

“Do you kill people?”

“No.” 

“Did a real vampire play in Twilight?” 

“Believe me it wouldn’t have been so bad if a true vampire had been in there.” Kimi snorted. Valtteri snorted and then got up.

“Okay I know enough.” he said, grabbing his coat before stilling. “Can I keep George though? He pays part of my rent you see.” he said thoughtfully.

“Glad I mean so much to you.” George huffed as he got up as well. Valtteri solemnly patted his head.

“You have some use.” he said with a smile. George’s frown only deepened but he stayed silent. Kimi smiled ever so slightly.

“He can stay with you, but he needs to be here every other day so I can teach him about being a vampire. I have some other young ones living here too -” his nose wrinkled up at the last sentence and it was clear taking care of adolescent vampires had not been his choice. “- and George will get lessons with them.” Kimi finished.

“How many vampires are living here.” Valtteri asked with a frown.

“Too many.” Kimi only answered. Valtteri tried not to laugh, not so subtly poking George’s side until the newly bitten vampire got a move on towards the door. 

“Do I need to find him blood or something like that?” Valtteri asked Kimi as they reached the door. 

“I have a supplier, he can use that whenever he’s here. That’s enough. But he does need regular food as well.” Kimi said. Valtteri turned to frown sternly at George.

“If you bite me I’ll bite back.” he told him. George blinked and tried to hide behind Lando, who was a good head shorter than him, and swallowed thickly.

“Noted.” he squeaked. Valtteri nodded, satisfied with the terrified look on George’s face. 

“I’ll bring George to his new daycare tomorrow morning then.” Valtteri said, before sauntering off, George scrambling after him. Kimi watched them leave with an amused expression on his face, before turning to Lando.

“You’re lucky it all seems to be working out, you could have ruined George’s life.” he said gravely. Lando lowered his eyes.

“I really am sorry.” he mumbled softly. Kimi sighed and ruffled Lando’s hair. 

“I know.” he said with a small shake of his head. Lando grinned hesitantly.

“You’re the best, dad.” he beamed. Kimi sharply turned to him.

“Don’t call me that!” he sighed. Lando blinked innocently.

“Mom?” he tried.

“You better stop or I’ll glue your bat wings to the wall.” Kimi warned, stomping back into the house. Lando stayed two steps behind him, making sure to keep out of Kimi’s hearing range.

“Dad it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add the slighest bit of plotline to this one, but I hope you all still enjoy ;)  
I hope to add more youngsters in the next chapter ;)

“George, wake up I need to bring you to your daycare.” Valtteri grumbled, poking George’s cheek, The younger man groaned and rolled over on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and pulling his covers over his head.

“Go away Val, is Saturday, Let me sleep.” he huffed. Valtteri narrowed his eyes and continued to poke at George’s face and cheeks.

“I don’t have all day, you are the one who stupidly got turned into a vampire.” Val grumbled, changing tactic and grabbing George’s arm to forceful drag him out of the bed. The Brit squeaked as he hit the floor in a heap, before glaring up at Valtteri.

“I could have been naked for all you know.” George hissed, trying to cover himself a little as he really was only wearing his boxers. Valtteri rolled his eyes.

“Prude, never go to a Finnish sauna.” he answered. George pulled a face.

“I wasn’t ever planning on that.” he answered grumpily, scrambling to get up. Valtteri suddenly narrowed his eyes and grabbed George’s wrist to stop him from grabbing his pants.

“What the fuck is that?” Valtteri said, pointing at something on the inside of George’s thigh. George tried to cover it but Valtteri had already leaned in closer to inspect it.

“Is that the bite mark from Lando?” Valtteri said, before snorting. George sighed, seeming embarrassed, but then nodded.

“Yes.” he squeaked out. Valtteri seemed almost surprised.

“Kinky.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows a little. George groaned and threw a pillow at Valtteri’s face.

“Hate you.” he huffed, chasing Valtteri out of his room.

“We leave in 5 minutes! Still need to get my breakfast donuts.” he mused as he hopped down the stairs. He could hear George still complaining from his room but didn’t pay mind to it.

He had no clue his innocent roomie was so kinky. Maybe he wasn’t so innocent after all.

“What do you want for breakfast today?” George asked as he walked downstairs, hopping on one foot to put on his socks. Valtteri thoughtfully scratched his chin for a moment. 

“Chicken nu-” he started.

“No.” George interrupted. “Chicken nuggets is no breakfast food.” he huffed, placing his hands on his hips. Valtteri rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Then donuts. And lots of coffee.” He grumbled. George sighed.

“How about an apple? Some fruit?” He tried. Valtteri scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous idea in the world.

“Just hurry up, the coffee place opens soon and I hate standing in line.” Valtteri grumbled, throwing George’s shoes at rhe younger man’s head.

A good 5 minutes later and a couple more grumbled curses from George, the two roommates were walking down the street towards the coffee shop. Valtteri paid for breakfast this time, although a bit grumpily, and ordered George 2 muffins even though George only wanted one. 

“You still need to grow.” Valtteri muttered and patted the top of George’s head, before drinking his first espresso as a shot and gathering the second and third little cups, plus the bag with 4 donuts, in his arms.

“Let’s go, we don’t want to be late.” he said

“I don’t think there is a particular time I have to be there.” George answered, hurrying after the smaller man.

“Not the point.” Valtteri huffed, quickening his pace. “There is a hot vampire I need to see.”

~~

“Morning.” Kimi greeted them as he opened the door. The vampire looked more dishevelled than last time and judging from the black dressing gown wrapped around him, he had just woken up.

“Morning.” Val answered, mouth half full with donuts. “I’m here to deliver a tall, kinky vampire.” He added with fake cheer as George nudged his side. A small smile played on Kimi’s lips.

“Ah, I take it you know where George was bitten then.” Kimi mused. Valtteri nodded proudly, then held the bag of donuts under Kimi’s nose.

“Breakfast?” He asked, happily munching away on a pink-frosted one. Kimi seemed a little surprised at the bag’s content, but then took out a chocolate covered donut. 

“Thank you.” He told Valtteri, before stepping inside to let the two men further into the hall. Lando came padding down the stairs, yawning and rubbing at his eyes and promptly hugging Kimi.

“Morning dad.” he muttered, cuddling close. KImi rolled his eyes and tried to shove him away.

“I told you not to call me that.” he grumbled. Lando looked up at him, a pout on his lips and his eyes wide. 

“But daaaaad.” he whined. Kimi glared at him for a moment, before sighing dejectedly and patting his head.

“George is here.” he said. Lando perked up and grinned as his eyes fell on the taller man.

“Georgie!” he giggled, jumping into George’s arms to cuddle close and almost hitting Valtteri in the face with his flailing arms.

“Rude.” Val huffed, taking a step aside.

“Lando, take George to the living room. To the other boys.” Kimi told George, before turning to Valtteri.

“I need to talk to you in private first.” He said, taking Valtteri’s wrist. Val blinked.

“...okay.” he answered simply, only glancing at George for a moment to make sure he was okay before following Kimi into the room adjacent to the hall.

The room seemed to be some kind of office, but instead of walking to the large wooden desk, Kimi pointed at a sofa in the corner.

“I need to give you some emergency supplies. In case something happens to George.” He explained, heading over to the small fridge in the corner of the room and taking out a plastic bag filled with blood. Valtteri wrinkled up his nose when Kimi held it out to him, and dropped the strawberry jam filled donut he had been eating back into the paper bag.

“I’m done eating.” He grumbled, before taking the bag out of Kimi’s hands and inspecting it closer.

“Whose blood is it?” Valtteri asked, jiggling the content a little. Kimi shrugged a shoulder up.

“We have donors. They are volunteers, no harm done in any way.” He said. Valtteri turned thoughtful.

“Could I be a donor too?” He asked. “Could George drink my blood?” It wasn’t really that he looked forward to George biting him - he was quite fond of his thighs, thanks very much - but he just wanted to know in case George needed it. The tall boy might be a pain in the ass, but Valtteri had grown somewhat fond of him.

“He could potentially drink your blood, but for safety, it should be given in donor bags instead of straight out of the source.” Kimi said. “If the drinking cmgoes wrong, well you end up a vampire too.” He said with a shrug. Valtteri hummed thoughtfully.

“For now it is fine if he uses our suppliers here, but in long term it is always easier for him to have 1 specific donor, makes it less likely he will attack other people in a blood rage.” Kimi said, taking the bag of blood out of Valtteri’s hands again and placing it in a portable cooler with some others.

“... Do I want to know what blood rage is?” Valtteri asked cautiously. Kimi gave him a wry smile.

“The best thing to do is to hope you will never fully understand. Blood rage is bad, really bad, that’s all you need to know.”

“...Awesome.” Valtteri grumbled. Kimi sighed and opened his mouth to speak again.

A loud thud could be hurt and Kimi cursed, looking ready to kill someone - Val just hoped it wouldn't be him. 

"Fucking idiots." The vampire growled, dragging Valtteri out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room.

Valtteri pouted when he realised he had forgotten his donuts.

The mess in the living room, however, made him quickly forget his precious snacks.

A small, dark grey bat was uselessly flapping his wings from where it was sprawled on the coffee table, Lando and some other guys standing around it with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Who do I need to smack this time." Kimi growled. "Dan, was it you?" He asked a curly haired man who was trying to hide behind Lando, even though Lando was about a head shorter than him. 

"...No?" The curly haired man squeaked. Kimi glared at him, before scooping the bat of the table, hesitating for a moment, and depositing it in Valtteri's arms.

"Hold George for a moment." He muttered. Valtteri yelped and let go of the bat, but the animal had already clutched on Val's sweater, flicking his tiny ears a little ad he peeked up at the Finn.

“There is a rat with wings attached to my chest.” Valtteri hissed slowly, glancing at the other men for help. Lando walked over and gently stroked the animal’s head.

“It’s okay, it’s just George in his bat form.” the small man tried to soothe. Valtteri huffed and skeptically looked down on the animal, but found it was somewhat endearing with it’s big eyes and twitching ears.

“Can I keep him like this? Takes up less space than his human form.” he mused. The bat wiggled in protest and tapped a clumsy wing against Valtteri’s nose. 

“You might have to keep him in this form forever.” Kimi snapped grumpily/. “He might not be able to change back.” he hissed, angrily looking at the other young vampires waiting around.

“I thought he had already practised.” Daniel said meekly. Kimi, while continuing to gather stuff, glared at the Aussie.

“One more strike and I’ll cut those curls off.” he grumbled. Daniel gasped in shocked and quickly pressed his hands over his head to cover the curls. 

“George, eat this.” Kimi said, holding a grape out to the animal. George sniffed it but then took a bite, happily munching away and getting grape all over his little face. Kimi returned with a little knife and sighed at Valtteri.

“You can say no, but the smell of your blood, fresh blood, might coax him back into human form.” he explained. 

“I quite like him like this.” Valtteri muttered, patting the bat’s head. When Kimi continued to stare, he let out a grumpy noise and held out his arm.

“Fine, he better get me lots of snacks though.” he grumbled. Kimi seemed amused by his answer and brought the knife down against Valtteri’s forearm, making a small cut. 

“George.” Kimi said to gain the bat’s attention. He brushed his fingers over the small cut, collecting some blood on the pads of his fingers, and held them under George’s nose. 

Almost instantly, the bat was gone, and instead George’s human form was clutching on to Valtteri. The young man’s eyes were fixed on Valtteri’s arm, at the small traces of blood there.

“My eyes are up here, tall boy.” Valtteri grumbled, poking George’s cheek. George snapped out of whatever trance he had been in, sheepishly looking up at Val.

“Sorry.” he muttered, before peeking over at Kimi. The older vampire seemed exasperated, but relieved it was all back to normal again.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Valtteri’s stomach growled loudly. The Finn cleared his throat. 

“So, what do vampires eat for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me knew what you think! Kuddos and Comments are very welcome <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bats are my new fac thing to write about, I just can't help it

Valtteri hummed quietly to himself as he sauntered through the supermarket, pushing the cart in front of him as he stared at the shelves, trying to decide what to eat. He passed the vegetable and fruit department but walked past without paying attention, until he hissed at a sharp pinch on his chest. He glared down into the collar of his coat.

“What?” he asked the two big eyes peeking up at him. George, in bat form and comfortable cuddled up against Valtteri’s sweater, squeaked and flicked his ears, sticking out his nose a little and pointing it in direction of all the healthy stuff. 

“I don’t want to.” Valtteri grumbled, wrinkling up his nose. George bit at his sweater again, a determined look on his little face. Valtteri sighed deeply but walked over, picking out a zucchini and some other veggies he could somewhat stand. 

George went absolutely wild when he suddenly smelled grapes. The little animal wiggled around in Valtteri’s coat, squeaking and nipping at Val’s collarbone until Valtteri walked over and added three big boxes to the cart.

“Easy, stupid.” Valtteri grumbled, quickly popping a grape into his coat as well so the bat could munch away on it. 

“At least you’ll stop bothering me like this.” Valtteri mused quietly, before wandering over to the freezer aisle. 

He was just happily placing a fourth box of chicken nuggets in his cart when someone touched his shoulder. Valtteri turned and came face to face with a rather amused looking Kimi, who was pushing not one but two carts. Daniel was with him too, seeming bored as he leaned against the second cart.

“Oh, hello.” Valtteri greeted. The vampire nodded in answer, before glancing around.

"No George today?" He asked. Valtteri snorted and gently patted the bump under his hoodie.

"He insisted on joining but was too lazy to change into human form." He huffed. Kimi smiled and pulled the zipper of his coat down a little, revealing two little heads.

"Lando always does the same. Charles joined as well." He said. Valtteri leaned in a little closer. Lando the bat was a lot smaller than George was, his fur almost a tan brown while George was a very dark gray. There was grape all over Lando's little face, and the small animal craned his head back to squeak at Valtteri. 

The other bat was a lot more calm, a chocolate brown colour with soft looking fur. It seemed to be asleep, even when not in the typical upside down position. Valtteri reached out to gently pat the little head, causing the bat to yawn and stretch contently.

Lando seemed jealous of the affection and flapped a wing in Valtteri's direction until the Finn patted his head too.

"Drama queen." Kimi tutted. Valtteri had failed to notice George had wiggled around to poke his head out of the collar of his hoodie. This sent Lando into a frenzy, the tiny bat flapping his wings about as he squeaked loudly. Kimi quickly closed his coat as best he could, hissing something until Lando stopped moving. 

Valtteri had meanwhile simply shoved George's head back in his hoodie, the animal seeming a little indignant about it all until Valtteri fed him another grape.

"Dan, you take Charles." Kimi said, waving the young man over. The curly haired man nodded and unzipped his hoodie, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them before accepting the chocolate coloured bat from Kimi. The small animal didn't seem to mind, happily accepting some pats from Daniel, before promptly falling asleep again.

"I've got you buddy." Daniel cooed, zipping his sweater up further to make sure the bat was hidden from view.

With the distraction going on, Valtteri added 4 more boxes of chicken nuggets to his cart, ignoring the way George tried to bite him again.

Suddenly, a grinning boy walked over, a slight blush on his cheeks as he smiled at Daniel and hugged him tightly. Daniel grinned back, wrapping his arms around the guy, but then jumped back.

"Shit, sorry, I have Charles under my coat." He said awkwardly. The wide eyed man smiled and patted the bump under Dan's coat a little.

"Sorry I should have realised." He chuckled. Daniel gave him a fond look in return.

"No problem." He answered. Valtteri frowned a little at them, unsure what to make of their relationship. 

"Max is Dan's donor." Kimi spoke up, startling Valtteri enough that he dropped the box of chicken nuggets he still had in his hands. 

"Donor of what… hugs?" He asked incredulously as Max happily cuddled into Dan's side. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"A blood donor." He.clarified. Valtteri only seemed more confused now. 

"So Daniel only drinks Max's blood?" He asked with a furrowed brow. Kimi nodded.

"A vampire who only drinks the blood of 1 donor is less likely to attack others." He said with a shrug. "It's a safety measure I decided to take." He added. Valtteri hummed and turned back to the vampire and donor talking quietly to each other. Daniel was trailing a mindless finger over Max's neck, and Valtteri thought he could see light scars on the pale skin.

"Does it hurt to be bitten?" Valtteri asked. Kimi looked around a bit uncomfortably.

"This is not the right place to discuss this." He said, sounding nervous. "Come over tonight, after dinner or whenever suits you. I'll explain." He added. Valtteri nodded, thoughtfully stroking the little bat head poking out from his collar again. Kimi chuckled at the sight, squeezing Valtteri's shoulder for a moment before gathering Dan, the bats and the carts. He also ruffled Max's hair and let him tag along, Valtteri noting the Finn seemed familiar with the boy too.

Valtteri stared after them for a moment, before turning back to the freezer section, reaching out for another box of chicken.

George bit down sharply on his chest again, causing Val to retract his hand.

"Fine, you little shit." He grumbled, before turning the cart and walking towards the check out.

~~

Valtteri showed up at Kimi's house a little after 8, George in tow as always, but in human form this time. Kimi seemed exhausted as he opened the door, waving them in while tiredly wiping a hand over his face. 

They headed into the large kitchen, George immediately moving to the side to where Lando was sitting with a handsome young man with big brown eyes and dark hair. Valtteri tried not to laugh over the jealous pout on George's lips.

"Carlos is Lando's donor. They sort of grew up together." Kimi muttered, meanwhile pouring coffee into a cup and added about 7 spoonfuls of sugar. "You want some too?" He asked, gesturing to the coffee pot. Valtteri hummed.

"Not strong enough." He mused. Kimi raised an eyebrow but then gestured him over to the table.

"Dan and Lando still need to feed today, I thought it would be a good moment for you to see what happens." Kimi said. Valtteri nodded with a small shrug.

"Sure." He looked around the kitchen table, seeing more unfamiliar faces. Max and Dan were sitting together, but there was a tall blonde sitting next to them, who in turn had a grumpy looking man sitting on his lap. 

"I'm Nico." The tall man said with a wink. "And this is Kevin." He added, pointing at the smaller man who was wiping a napkin over his neck.

"It's one thing that you drink my blood. It's another thing to drool all over my neck once you're done." Kevin huffed, but then tiredly cuddled into Nico as the tall man seemed to comfort him. 

Valtteri did see light traces of blood on the side of Kevin's neck, and then swallowed thickly. Kimi seemed to notice his discomfort, but didn't speak.

"Daniel, Lando, you better drink soon before your donors need to go home." The older vampire grumbled. Lando nodded and scooted closer to Carlos, glancing back at George before leaning in to nuzzle the Spaniard's neck. Valtteri winced as Lando bit down on thr tan skin. Even though he did not feel the pain himself, he could see the slight discomfort on Carlos's face.

Max's eyes were closed as Daniel drank from him, the vampire's arms were circled around him, Daniel cradling him close as if he was the most precious thing on earth.

Still, Valtteri found it unsettling, glancing back and forth between the two couples. When Lando pulled away, blood smeared on his mouth and on Carlos's throat, Valtteri let out a squeak and stood up, stumbling away from the table. 

George stood up instantly, worriedly reaching for his roommate.

"Val, please don't be scared…" he muttered. Kimi had stood up as well, clutching Valtteri's shoulders and forcing him to look at him.

"It's okay." He said, but as he spoke Valtteri saw the glitter of Kimi's fangs. He tried to stumble away, while Kimi tried to clutch him closer in an effort to calm him. 

Valtteri would later deny he screamed, or fainted, and would refuse to even be reminded of it.

But it did happen.

God, how Valtteri wished George had been a normal, non-bloodsucking roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic  
comments are <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more serious cos i had to add some actual plot (shocked gasps) but I hope you all still enjoy!

When Valtteri came to, there where a lot of people bend over him. He was on a sofa - who had carried him there? He was pretty sure he had been at the dining table earlier- and worried hands patted at him. 

“Val? Are you okay?” George asked, seeming panicked. His eyes were wide and his hand trembled as he reached out to touch Valtteri’s arm. Valtteri groaned a little and tried to sit up, but a strong hand stopped him.

“Wait, I think you’re bleeding.” Kimi said with a wince, hand gently cupping the back of Valtteri’s head.

“Don’t use my skull as a drinking cup please.” Valtteri mumbled groggily. Kimi chuckled and lightly brushed his free hand over Valtteri’s forehead.

“Of course not.” he soothed. Valtteri hummed and swatted his hand in George’s direction.

“Do that cute bat thing for me.” he mumbled. George blinked but then changed into his bat form, crawling onto Valtteri’s chest. Valtteri hummed and poked at George’s flicking ears with an amused smile. A small brown bat joined George and Valtteri knew it was Lando. The smaller creature seemed a it sheepish, and it was clear he somewhat blamed himself for scaring Valtteri like that.

"Air puppies." Valtteri mumbled, patting their heads. A brown haired man walked into the room, pulling another man after him.

"I brought Pierre." He spoke, and seemed out of breath.

"Thank you Charles." Kimi answered. Valtteri blinked up at the young man.

"Oh you're the sleepy bat." He muttered. Charles huffed.

"Nice to meet you too." He grumbled, pushing his friend closer. Pierre gave Valtteri a small smile.

"I'll just take a quick look at your head, okay?" He said softly. 

"Pierre works at the emergency room." Charles clarified. Valtteri narrowed his eyes.

"As what? Secretary." Valtteri said, giving the young man a skeptical look. Pierre sighed while Charles seemed amused.

"I'm a nurse. Now roll onto your side so I can have a look at your head." Pierre said. Valtteri still grumbled a little but did as he was told. The two bats cuddled on his chest let out squeaks in protest, but Nico and Kevin pried the little guys of him, Kevin grumbling as Nico put Lando onto Kevin's head. 

"It seems superficial, I think you'll be fine. Take some painkillers and the pain should go away too." Pierre said after a minute of prodding at Valtteri's head. Valtteri hummed. He was quite comfortable on his side like this, and he was close to falling asleep.

"Stay awake Valtteri." Kimi's soft voice muttered. "You need the painkillers first." Valtteri grumbled, but let Kimi help him to sit up. 

"I'm hungry." He declared grumpily, but accepted the painkillers from Pierre. 

Kevin moved in to place George and Lando back on his chest, the two bats crawling higher up Valtteri’s chest to press their noses against the Finn’s chin. Valtteri hummed in amusement and let them nuzzle him, patting their little heads.

“You need to rest. You can stay here for a while if you want.” Kimi said. Valtteri hummed noncommittally, already more asleep than awake. He yawned, squeezing the two bats on his chest a little closer and closing his eyes.

He supposed sleeping in a house full of vampires couldn't hurt. As long as you snuggled some of the little ones.

~~

The next morning, Valtteri woke with a start, feeling starved and grumpy. He sat up and looked around the room, but if empty. He looked down when he felt something wiggle on his chest. Two bats were still clutching onto his chest. The tiny brown one was obviously Lando, and therefore the calmly snoozing gray bat who had one wing wrapped around the smaller creature, had to be George.

Val stood up and walked to the kitchen, absentmindedly patting the bats. he glanced around but still didn’t spot any of the vampires, no one to make him food. The bats didn’t seem to want to turn into human form either, so Valtteri was left to find food for himself. Valtteri rolled his eyes and shuffled to the hall, grabbing his coat.

He doubted the vampires stocked many chicken nuggets, so he would have to go out and get his own supply - safe himself the cooking at the same time. He didn’t bother trying to get rid of the bats and simply zipped his coat up over the two snoozing animals.  
It took him about 20 minutes to walk back and forth to the nearby fast food restaurant, and another five minutes to hop into the grocery store for some grapes for his two furry friends. He popped some into the collar of his coat, but only Lando woke up when the grape hit his nose. 

“Hello buddy.” Valtteri mumbled gently, accidentally feeding Lando a chicken nugget instead of a grape. The little animal seemed confused by it, but then happily ate away at it.

“Georgie, wake up lazy ass.” Valtteri sighed, rubbing his pointer finger over the grey bat’s cheek. THe bat sighed but otherwise didn’t move, making Valtteri frown a little. He quickened his pace until he was not quite running - Valtteri Bottas did not run, thanks very much - and knocked on the now familiar door of the vampire residence. It was George who opened up the door, and Valtteri gave him a blank stare.

“How can you be here when I have bat you with me?” he asked, poking at Valtteri’s cheek. “Is that another vampire power?” he added. George frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked, pulling Valtteri closer and zipping part of his coat down. Lando, whose face was covered in chicken nugget and grape, squeaked happily and flapped a wing in George’s direction. George held out his hand and let Lando clutch on, pulling him away from Valtteri. That left just the grey bat, which seemed to puzzle George.

“I’m not sure who it is…” George muttered. Lando, changed back into his human form and wiping food remnants off his face, grinned.

“Why it’s Kimi of course!” he said with a beaming smile, gesturing everyone inside. Valtteri snorted.

“Kimi is cuddling me?” he said with a smirk.”Is he always this sleepy? Even Lando’s wiggling didn’t wake him.” he added, gently patting the bat’s head, whose eyes were still closed. Lando’s smile fell a little now, and he leaned in closer.

“Kimi, are you okay?” the young Brit asked, brushing his fingers over Kimi’s wing. When the bat didn’t shy any sign of responding, Lando turned to George with wide eyes.

“Get the others.” he muttered urgently, before taking Valtteri’s arm and pulling him into the living room. He made the Finn, who was now confused and worried, sit on the sofa.

“Keep Kimi warm.” he muttered softly, eyes wide, before running out the room.

“Kimi?” Valtteri tried softly, pulling Kimi a bit higher up his chest and wrapping his coat back around him. 

The full array of young vampires now came into the room, Daniel in front. The curly haired man knelt down next to the sofa. Max was with him too, a black dressing gown wrapped around him. The Dutchman reached out and gently pulled Kimi off Valtteri, holding the bat in his two hands. The bat was limp, little head rolling back, and Daniel cursed when he saw it. 

“What is happening to him.” Lando asked, large blue eyes filled with tears. Carlos pulled the smaller man close, the blood donor gesturing George closer too to comfort the little boy. 

“I think he forgot to feed.” Daniel said, turning away.

“Nico, get a blood bag.” he told the tall blonde vampire, who had been holding Kevin close to his side. The man nodded and instantly rushed off, Kevin wandering over to fuss over Pierre and Charles.

“And I thought George was forgetful.” Valtteri muttered, holding out his hands to Max. “Can I have him back?” he asked, trying to hide his own worry. Max hesitated but then nodded, carefully placing the animal on Valtteri chest, Kimi’s little head just against Valtteri’s throat.

“Here is the bag.” Nico said, rushing back in. Just as he handed the bag to Daniel, Valtteri suddenly cried out.

“Fuck! He bit me!” Valtteri groaned, pulling the bat away. “Are you sure it is Kimi?” he added, wiping some blood of his neck with one hand. 

The bat suddenly changed, and yes it was Kimi. But not the quietly amused and very exasperated vampire Valtteri had seen before. The man’s eyes had darkened, and there was a snarl on Kimi’s face as he reached for Valtteri. Daniel and Nico were quick to pull Kimi back, holding the vampire down, while Lando and George stood in front of Valtteri to block him from view. 

Valtteri vaguely saw Charles bringing the bag of blood to Kimi’s mouth, and then heard the sickly sound of Kimi greedily drinking from it. Valtteri pushed the chicken nuggets and ketchup he had been eating from earlier away with a groan, already losing his appetite again. All this vampire stuff will cause him to lose weight in this way.

George and Lando stepped away again, George worriedly sitting down next to Valtteri while Lando knelt down with Kimi, hugging the man tightly as he sniffled a little. Kimi seemed to have calmed down. There was blood on his chin and lips, but his eyes had calmed again, and Valtteri found this less scary than the angry Kimi he had seen earlier. 

“i’m sorry.” Kimi said hoarsely. “I ruined your breakfast.” he added. Valtteri hummed, narrowing his eyes.

‘What was that.” he asked. Kimi swallowed thickly, wrapping an arm around Lando, who was still trembling.

“Blood rage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInd me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to update - I,forgot how much I enjoy writing this!  
Let me know what you think, only 1 more chapter after this I'm guessing... :/

Valtteri took a nap once everything was done, in one of the guest rooms upstairs. George had awkwardly slipped into his room after him, seeming timid and afraid of Valtteri being afraid of _him.___

_ _Valtteri had simply rolled his eyes at him, asked him to get some pre-nap snacks, and had then allowed George to nap with him. He hadn’t even asked George into bat form - that was a real compromise - and had pretended not to notice when George rolled closer and grabbed ahold of Valtteri’s sleeve._ _

_ _“Promise me not to get scared away by all of this.” George whispered suddenly, his voice trembling. Valtteri frowned and turned to face him. _ _

_ _“It takes a lot more than this to scare me away from my nugget bringing, bat ear wiggling roommate.” he muttered, reaching for the bag of crisps George had placed on the nightstand, taking a few of them to munch on before laying back down, gruffly patting George’s head a little as the younger man looked up at him with wide eyes._ _

_ _“I think you should really acknowledge Lando now, before he falls from the ceiling in boredom.” Valtteri then said abruptly, pointing up to the ceiling where the small brown bat was hanging from. It flapped down instantly, flopping down on George’s chest, squeaking and licking at George’s chin. Valtteri reached over to poke at the little wiggling ears, before getting up._ _

_ _“I need to talk to Kimi. He owes me an explanation.” he muttered, before heading out the room._ _

_ _He found Kimi in one of the small rooms on the first floor, talking to Daniel and Nico, both with their donors, in hushed tones, seeming worried and embarrassed. _ _

_ _“Why don’t you have a donor.” Valtteri blurted out from the doorway. Kimi blinked up at him in surprise. Max uncomfortably shuffled around next to him and clenched at Daniel’s hand. Kevin glanced at the Dutchman, before sharing a look with Nico, who sat next to him with an arm slung around Kevin’s shoulders. _ _

_ _“I don’t need one.” Kimi answered, frowning. Valtteri shrugged._ _

_ _"That's what I say when stores ask me if I need a loyalty card. It might not be necessary but there are a lot of perks." Valtteri answered gruffly. Kimi swallowed thickly,not reacting as Max worriedly touched his hand._ _

_ _"I had a donor. A long time ago." Kimi said. Valtteri swallowed thickly, realising from the tension in the room that this was more than a touchy subject. "He died." Kimi added more quietly. _ _

_ _"I'm so sorry.” Valtteri answered. Kimi shrugged up his shoulder and didn’t look at him. Daniel had changed into bat form and climbed onto Kimi’s lap, crawling up against his chest to snuggle up there, Nico followed suit, the blonde haired bat nudging Daniel aside a little so they both had a comfortable spot on Kimi’s chest. Kevin and Max sat closer to Kimi now too, smiling at him in comfort. Valtteri awkwardly hoovered in the doorway._ _

_ _“I can be your blood donor. If you want me to.” he whispered. Kimi raised his eyes up now._ _

_ _“It’s not a light decision.” Kimi snapped. “I can not agree to it.” he added, standing up and returning the bats to their donors even though they squeaked in objection. _ _

_ _“I need to go shopping. See you later.” he said, before wandering out of the room. Kimi swallowed thickly and looked at the two men and the two bats._ _

_ _“I eh… I should have been more subtle.” Valtteri muttered. Max smiled gently._ _

_ _“It’s okay. Kimi doesn’t talk about Sebastian, but he should.” the Dutchman spoke softly, chuckling as Daniel the bat stretched to boop his snout against Max’s nose. Valtteri sat down heavily on the small sofa, feeling bad about hurting Kimi. Kevin reached out to touch Valtteri’s hand._ _

_ _“Sebastian passed away a few years ago.” Kevin said. “Kimi meant to turn him to a vampire too, eventually, but there was a car accident. And Sebastian passed away.” he added. Valtteri didn’t speak. It was clear away most of the people in the house had known this Sebastian, and it was clear they all missed him. _ _

_ _"He didn't have any blood donor since?" Valtteri asked. Max shook his head. _ _

_ _"He uses the bags. And occasionally me, or one of the other donors around here, let him drink from us too." Max said. "He is like a dad around here. We want him to be happy and healthy." He said with a soft smile. Lando came bounding into the room, George following suit._ _

_ _"He won't let you call him dad though." Lando grumbled through a mouthful of crisps. The small vampire held the bag of crisps out to Valtteri too, who took a handful too. George smiled at Valtteri and sat down next to the Finn._ _

_ _"Kimi told me just now that I need a blood donor." George said. "I want to go talk to Alex." He added. Valtteri knew Alex, one of of George's best friends, pretty well, and Alex was a good kid._ _

_ _"Do you want me to come with you?" Valtteri asked. George shook his head._ _

_ _"Lando and Carlos will come with me, to help explain." He said. Valtteri nodded and slunk further down into the sofa. Lando gave him the bag of crisps and bounded out of the room again, George following after him with an exasperated expression._ _

_ _Daniel had changed back into human form meanwhile, but was still sprawled over Max's lap, yawning dramatically._ _

_ _"Feeding makes me sleepy." Daniel muttered, nosing Max's neck. Max huffed._ _

_ _"Try getting a litre of your blood taken away for a change." He grumbled, shoving him onto the floor. "Come on, let's take a nap." He decided, getting up and hauling Daniel off the floor. The vampire smiled and nodded in agreement, nuzzling Max's cheek a little as they left the room. Valtteri turned to glance at Kevin and Nico, the blonde bat back in his human form too and whispering something in Kevin's ear that had the donor grumpy hit him._ _

_ _"We better get going too." Nico decided. "Someone is grumpy and needs his beauty sleep." He added, lifting Kevin up bridal style. Kevin seemed about ready to murder him, but then sagged into Nico's hold and let him carry him off. _ _

_ _Valtteri was now left on his eyes, sighed deeply, and then made his way to his favourite place in the house - the kitchen._ _

_ _Charles and Pierre were sitting at the kitchen table, the latter nodding at Valtteri._ _

_ _"How's your head?" He asked. _ _

_ _"Much better, thanks." Valtteri answered. "Have you seen Kimi?" He added. Charles shook his head._ _

_ _"He went out a while ago." The young one spoke. "Listen I don't know what happened, but he needs a blood donor. Amd you are perfect." Charles said strongly. Pierre got his hand._ _

_ _"Charles, let's not-" Pierre tried to soothe. Charles shook his head, jumping up from his chair._ _

_ _"No! Kimi is hurting himself and I'm sick of it! He needs a donor and someone to care for him a-and…" the young man stuttered, tears coming to his eyes. Valtteri instinctively reached for him, remembering the little bat puppy Charles was the first time he met him. He drew the young man in his arms, winching a little as Charles sobbed into his shoulder._ _

_ _"I'm sorry." A hoarse voice spoke from the doorway. Valtteri peeked up to see Kimi standing there, the older vampire holding two bags full of grocesseries. His face was drawn and he seemed rooted to the spot. Pierre walked over and gently urged the bags from Kimi's hands._ _

_ _"I'm sorry." Kimi said again. Charles peeked around but still didn't let go off Valtteri. _ _

_ _"I didn't know you were all so worried." Kimi continued in a mutter. "And I'm fine most of the time." He added. Charles sniffled._ _

_ _"You need a donor, Kimi." The young man sniffled. Kimi swallowed thickly. _ _

_ _"I know." He admitted. Valtteri cleared his throat._ _

_ _"I can be your donor. I'll be here with George most of the time anyways." He shrugged. "And I'm sure Alex will agree to being George's donor." He added. Kimi was still hesitant bht then nodded._ _

_ _"Okay. We can try this."_ _

_ _~~~_ _

_ _That evening, George brought Alex over to. The young vampire had to feed, as did Kimi, and both mew blood donors were kind of nervous. Alex had sat down next to Valtteri on the sofa, while Kimi was gruffly explaining something to George. The others didn't need to feed, so it was let blood for Valtteri to deal with._ _

_ _"George goes first." Kimi muttered eventually, seeming as nervous as Valtteri felt. Valtteri shifted aside so George could sit next to George, the young vampire leaning in and running his nose over Alex's throat. Alex gasped when George bit down on the soft skin, the Thai furrowing his brows in concentration. Kimi hoovered around nearby, and when Alex's expression became too pained and George's drinking too greedy, the older vampire pushed George away._ _

_ _Pierre moved in and checked over Alex's neck, but vampire's saliva could heal and barely any mark was left on the tan skin. _ _

_ _"Are you ready?" Kimi whispered from next to Valtteri. Valtteri nodded and tilted his head aside. He let out a shuddering breath when Kimi's lips brushed over his throat to the crook of his neck._ _

_ _"You can still tell me to stop." Kimi whispered against his skin._ _

_ _"I don't want you too." Valtteri answered. He knew what was coming but still gasped as Kimi bit down, initially painful but then quickly soothed until Valtteri felt high on an unfamiliar feeling. He instinctively clutched Kimi's hand in his for some comfort, and felt Kimi's thumb run love this knuckles. _ _

_ _When Kimi pulled away, Valtteri groaned and tried to keep him close, not wanting the feeling to end. Kimi shushed him gently, lapping at the indents one last time before pulling away._ _

_ _They regarded each other silently for a moment, light blue boring into light blue. _ _

_ _"Thank you." Kimi muttered. Valtteri nodded._ _

_ _"No problem. I don't need all 5 litres of it anyways." He joked. Kimi smiled, before grinning as Valtteri's stomach rumbled. The vampire stood up and headed to the kitchen._ _

_ _"My turn to feed you."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Directs any questions as to WHYY this fic was written to thr comments or my tumblr: bwoahtastic.
> 
> Same goes for suggestions, for example which other incapable vampires should 1000000% be in Kimi's care if you'd be in charge.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you all liked it <3


End file.
